1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hard disk drive mounting technology and more particularly, to a hard disk drive case mounting structure, which uses fasteners each formed of a male fastening component and a female fastening component to fasten a top cover shell and a bottom holder shell of a case together, holding an electronic system firmly in the case against vibration and displacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, computers, notebook computers, tablet computers and many other small mobile electronic devices have been well developed and widely used for different applications. Further, it is the market trend to create electronic devices having light, thin, short and small characteristics with high operating speed and expanded functions. In consequence, an advanced electronic device requires a large capacity hard disk drive for storing more data. A regular electronic product is simply equipped with one or two hard disk drives. If the data storage capacity of an electronic product is insufficient, the user may have to expand the data storage capacity of the hard disk drive or to attach external hard disk drives to the electronic product.
Following development of disk drive technology, solid-state drive (SSD), flash memory, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) are created. In an HDD, there are constantly spinning discs that read and write data magnetically. In an SSD, the memory does not move. SSDs, instead, use a motionless technology called NAND flash memory to read and write. A computer takes a lot less time to hunt and gather data from an SSD because it is able to find data just as quickly. When compared to conventional hard disk drives, a solid-state drive (SSD) has the advantages of low power consumption, low noise level, shock resistance, and low heat. It stores data more safely, and prolongs the battery operating time of a notebook computer. Therefore, solid-state drives are intensively used in notebook computers to substitute for conventional hard disk drives.
However, when mounting a solid-state drive in a hard disk drive case, screws are driven by a hand tool (screwdriver or wrench) to affix the bottom holder shell and top cover shell of the case and the solid-state drive together. This installation procedure requires much labor and installation time. Further, because screws are small components, they can easily get lost during installation. Further, if the screws are not held in accurate alignment with the screw holes in the top cover shell and bottom holder shell of the hard disk drive case during installation, the mounting operation will become difficult to complete, wasting much labor and time and leading to increased production cost.